Beautiful Mine
by Redflash's Legacy
Summary: A young Naruto is brought up by Voldemort and his faithful Death Eaters. How will the Boy-Who-Lived deal with this unneccessary predicament? Naruto and Harry Potter crossover.


**Hey, me again…. This is an experiment of sorts…… I don't care if you like it or hate it…. But please do review! I just wanted to write a fic about Naruto being on Voldy's side and a story that shows him and his perspective in Voldemort's group……. My Lux Aeterna chapter 3 is coming along nicely, slowly, but still nicely…… so I wasn't sure if I was going to post this but I want to see how it would do so…… Flamers are welcomed I guess…….. if you do flame please tell why and not just, "You suck!" or anything like that please…..**

* * *

**Beautiful Mine**

**Chapter 1: Servant Reunites with Master **

* * *

It was nighttime and what remained of the once great civilization and village of Konoha was now reduced to nothing but rubble. Not a trace of building remained and no remnants of human life… but one…. A lone living soul remained unmoving but breathing on the ground outside where the vicious battle had taken place…

Blood… blood was everywhere and corpses lying around. That's all young Naruto could remember as he lay on the cold, hard ground. He too was covered in blood. His memory completely blank of what had caused this mortifying scene. He felt numb, totally and utterly numb. He shivered as he heard the faraway sounds of footsteps coming closer… closer. The footsteps stopped and Naruto knew whoever it was, was right behind him and would hopefully relieve him of his pain.

"My, my, look what we have here." A cold and hollow voice said as Naruto continued to lie still on the ground. Naruto thought it sounded… snake-like, like a serpent.

"He seems to be the last one alive." The man hissed to his followers. Naruto felt irresistibly cold as the man came closer.

"Shall we kill him, my Lord?" A male voice asked as Naruto heard him taking something out of his pocket. Naruto knew whatever weapon he had was pointed at him.

'Death… yes… that would be nice… I would be able to see them again… kill me…' He thought as his hollowed eyes continued to stare at the ground, slowly awaiting death. 'Let it be quick…'

"No, Rodolphus, we will bring him with us…" 'No?'

"He may be of use to us... Severus, you will carry him." The cold voice spoke again and Naruto heard his footsteps disappearing slowly.

"My pleasure, Lord Voldemort." The newly named Severus grasped Naruto and heaved him over his shoulder. The other Death Eaters watched him do so quietly, none willing to defy their master. Naruto looked up at Moldywarts or Volde- whatever. Not only did he sound like a snake, he looked like one too.

Severus was surprised at how light the boy was but hid it as a scowl. He nodded to Voldemort and his fellow Death Eaters.

Voldemort disappeared in a wisp of fire, the other Death Eaters followed. That last thing Naruto felt was a strange sensation of being forced into a tube and he was able to take one last look at the beautiful moon from his village before losing consciousness. His mind blissfully drifting off into the darkness.

* * *

Naruto stood among Voldemort's inner group of followers. The Death Eaters he found out was their name. It had been only one year after he was found by Lord Voldemort-,…. He really didn't know where but… he knew that when anyone stood there at night, the moon was beautiful. Lord Voldemort had told him it was a destroyed village. He was only five years old now but he understood from what Severus Snape had told him, Voldemort is working for a new and revolutionized world.

To Naruto, he thought that it was a righteous cause as did his followers. He was looked after by Severus Snape and the Malfoys. Lucius and Severus had taken him to Malfoy Manor and he met Narcissa and her one year old son, Draco Malfoy. Narcissa was not a Death Eater either but he knew that she follows Voldemort's plans. Snape and Lucius were like fathers to him but he chose to address them as uncles. He had asked Severus if he could become a Death Eater too, but Severus had only said that he would fully qualify if he trains extensively and when he was at least 16 or 17.

He had tried to bother Severus to let him get a wand but he was too young and when he was old enough he would buy him his wand. Lord Voldemort had walked into the circle and sat at the throne in the middle. The throne was made of a stony snake, a huge snake and its eyes were two huge red jewels.

"My faithful followers… I am happy to say… I have finally found the one who according to the prophecy will be my conqueror… his name… _Harry Potter_." Voldemort spat as though the name was pure poison.

Voldemort's face contorted into a serpentile smile. "But… tonight… tonight…. It will be naught… I will personally go and kill these…. Potters."

"My Lord! Will you be in needing of our assistance?" Lucius asked bowing to Voldemort.

Voldemort held up his skeletal fingers. "No… I will personally take care of this… this… annoyance." Voldemort rose from his seat and glided to the exit. He stopped. Without turning his head he said, "Ah… yes… be prepared for a little celebration when I return with their corpses…" With that he left the room. Snape had followed quickly behind.

Naruto felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned; it was only Lucius. "The Dark Lord will be ridding the world of the only thing that stands in the path of our righteous goal. There is no need for you to worry, Naruto. Narcissa had told me to ask if you wanted to come over to dinner at my house or if you'd rather stay with Snape for the time being?" Lucuis ask kneeling down face to face with Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "I can see Draco again? I'll be there! But… I should tell Uncle Severus first…" Naruto said as Lucius took his hands off him. He ran to where Snape and Voldemort had left, but froze at the doorway.

"My Lord… if it is not too much to ask. Will you please spare Lily Potter? If you will, my Lord, I promise the death of her husband and son…" Snape was on his knees begging to Voldemort. For the first time since he had been here, he saw fear in Severus' eyes.

"Does this woman matter that much to you that you are willing to lose face?" Voldemort whispered. Snape nodded.

Voldemort stood for a moment. "Fine, I shall spare her if she does not stand in my way. Be lucky that you are one of my most faithful servants, Severus, or I would have denied to and I might have even killed you." Voldemort walked slowly away from the kneeling Snape.

Snape slowly ascended to his normal standing position.

Naruto unfroze and ran to him, "Uncle Severus, Uncle Severus! Uncle Lucius asked me if I wanted to have dinner at his house. Can I, Uncle, can I?" Naruto jumped up and down tugging at his robes.

Snape sighed, "I guess it is alright… remember to bring clothes to change because you'll be sleeping over too." Snape led Naruto back to the other room.

"Uncle Severus." Naruto began, "Who is Lily?" He finished looking at his uncle.

Snape snapped his neck toward Naruto. "How do you know about her? No matter, she was an old friend from school… no more questions, Naruto." Severus watched Naruto bounce up and down. Severus lightly pushed him forward. "Come on, Naruto, we must get going, I am to prepare for Voldemort after he is done killing Harry Potter." Severus said walking him out.

* * *

**13 Years Later (1995)**

Naruto gazed at the Daily Prophet before throwing it to the ground. The picture of a bespectacled boy on the cover standing in black and red robes. "So… Potter managed to not get killed after the first two tasks…" Naruto whispered, picking up his own wand from the bedside table.

The wand was black with something called lightning shards encased on it. The lightning shards looked like yellowy white crystals and Naruto found out that it could enhance any spell not just lightning based and also jutsu too.

He was already the coming of age in the wizard and muggle world as he was 18 as of October last year which permitted him to use magic and practice in the backyard of Malfoy Manor. After Voldemort's fall (Naruto winced) he was exempt from being sent to Azkaban and was put under the custody of the Malfoy's. Snape now lived alone in his apartment and Naruto was happy he wasn't sentenced to Azkaban too.

"Watch out, Potter, the chance I get I will scar you even worse than that measly scar on you forehead for what you did to the Dark Lord." Naruto said through gritted teeth his eyes falling upon the paper again. It burst in flames under Naruto's gaze.

"Draco, Naruto! Dinner is ready!" His Aunt Narcissa's voice rang through the closed door.

Sighing he got off the bed and went to the mirror to fix his messy hair. He was a tall and muscular young man, paler than normal but still quite healthy. His blonde hair still as yellow and messy as it has always been. His face leaner and the whisker marks on his face the same as always but his eyes… the only thing that had changed in the past few years. His normal deep blue eyes were now blood red. He shrugged and walked down to the dining room.

He saw his aunt and Draco setting the table. Draco had grown much taller over the years becoming only slightly shorter than Naruto. His sleek blonde-white hair and his pointed face looked a lot like Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa. He took a few plates from the pile and set them down.

Narcissa saw this and said, "Naruto, you don't need to do that just sit down."

"C'mon Aunt Narcissa, I've been living here for 13 years I want to pull my own weight." Naruto said placing the last plate down.

Narcissa looked motherly at Naruto, "Oh, if only Draco was more like you."

Draco looked up offended. "Hey, I help out! ….sometimes."

"Exactly,…. sometimes." She said walking back into the kitchen.

Draco puffed out his cheeks. Naruto counted the plates and saw extra. "Draco, are we having company?"

"Yeah, father said Professor Snape, Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge and a few other people will be joining us today. I also invited Crabbe and Goyle over." Said Draco, propping his head onto his hands.

Naruto sat down next to Draco, saying, "I hear that your classmate, Harry Potter, managed to get the top score with that Diggory in the tournament…." Naruto asked conversationally.

"Blimey, Potter, it's all luck he managed to do it, if it weren't for his useless friends. That blood traitor Weasley and the mudblood Granger. Thankfully most of the school supports Diggory instead of hero Potter." Draco said, looking as though he had smelled something terrible.

"Don't say that, Draco, but I do have a feeling that something good will be happening at the last task." Naruto said messing up Draco's hair affectionately.

"Anything else new? That reminds me why are you allowed to leave Hogwarts this weekend?" Naruto asked.

"Eh, we're allowed to visit home if we wanted to because we already finished everything this year anyway. We had a new DADA teacher, Alastor Moody. That Alastor Moody is horrible!"

"He can't be that bad, can he?"

"He turned me into a ferret!" Draco exclaimed banging his fist to the table.

"Oh yeah! Well he didn't kill ya did he?"

"Meh, you were lucky to have graduated last year." Draco said nonchalantly.

"Well… I did find Professor Lupin very interesting, werewolf and all… and Lockhart was a horrible teacher…. Quirrel was… plain weird…" Naruto said looking back and rubbing his chin.

Draco looked horrified. "You liked that half-breed teacher?! He was horrible, even Professor Snape said so!"

"Draco, you should know by now that werewolves are in fact not half-breeds but rather humans who were bitten and injected with lycanthropy thus turning into a werewolf." Naruto said holding up his index finger.

"Pft, know it all… no wonder you graduated top in your class." Draco murmured, flushed.

"Well, you have to admit besides a few, most of the Slytherins' are rather… er… not sharp." Naruto said sheepishly, choosing his words carefully.

Naruto did a rather shockingly perfect imitation of Moody. He looked around and said, "Constant vigilance!"

"….damn, put on an orange wig, get a staff, a magical eye and you could be his twin!" Draco looked astonished at the impersonation.

They heard the front door open, signaling that the others were here. They heard;

"Hello, dear."

"Ah, Narcissa how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Cornelius."

Naruto and Draco stood up. As Draco's father always said 'Always stand up when greeting important people, it makes good impressions.' The lot of people walked in and greeted Naruto and Draco. They all sat around with Lucius at the head and Narcissa going to bring out the food. They sat, ate and talked for half an hour before Umbridge asked Naruto and Draco a few questions which caught the others' attention.

"You both attend, Hogwarts, right?" Umbridge asked looking form Draco to Naruto.

"I'm in my fourth year and Naruto graduated last year." Draco said.

Umbridge raised an eyebrow and spoke in her high-pitched, friendly voice. "You did now? May I ask what houses you two were in?"

"Slytherin" Naruto and Draco said at the same time. Umbridge nodded approvingly.

"Interesting" Fudge turned back to Lucius, "you must be very proud they both ended up in Slytherin."

"Yes and Naruto was also prefect and head boy in his years at Hogwarts and I'm sure Draco is surely going to be made prefect next year." Lucius said looking very pleased at the two.

Cornelius Fudge left and the dining had moved to the living room and the adults suggested that Naruto, Goyle, Crabbe and Draco go else where as to not get involved in 'adult talk'.

"What should we do?" Draco asked throwing around an apple.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other. "Playstation time!" They simultaneously said and run up to Draco's room.

Draco leaned on the railing lazily and turned to Naruto, "Are you coming?"

Naruto waved his hand, "You go first, I'll come up in a second." Draco shrugged and strutted up the stairs and closed his bedroom door.

Naruto pressed himself against the wall to try and hear in on the conversation.

"Did you notice how the mark has become much clearer nowadays?" Lucius asked and pulled up his left sleeve.

"I've noticed too and it started to burn slightly too… do you think he is back?" Snape asked severely.

"He might, the mark hadn't been this clear since we were serving him before his fall from power!"

"Ooh, that means the Dark Lord will soon be rising again!" Dolores exclaimed smiling her toad-like smile.

Naruto backed away from the wall and began his ascent up the stairs. He smiled to himself, 'So the Dark Lord is close to being restored… Harry Potter has definitely met his end now…' He went into Draco's room only to see Crabbe and Goyle wrestling over the black controller. He sweatdropped and joined the game.

* * *

Two days passed and it was the day of the final task and the concluding end of the Triwizard Tournament. He was sitting in the stands next to Lucius and Draco with Snape behind him. He looked down at the four champions;

A tall, broad shouldered boy was standing around with a glum expression and he was slightly slumped over. He wore red clothes with a two headed eagle on the back. Next to him stood a tall, skinnier boy with brown curling hair and he wore a duel colored shirt, black and yellow. The one that caught his attention was a very, very beautiful platinum blond haired girl. She was wearing a sky blue track suit and she was staring at him. Realizing she had been caught staring she quickly spun around allowing her blond sheet of hair to twirl though he could not see her face, he knew she was flushing.

His eyes darted to the last champion. The most interesting one in his opinion. Harry Potter. The one that had miraculously managed to vanquish his master. Just seeing him standing there alive and well while his master was drifting somewhere, bordering death, made him want to jump down and attack him.

Cornelius had stepped up and with a magnified voice said, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you all for joining us on this final task of the Triwizard Tournament! Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory are both tied, Mr. Krum trailing in second place, and Miss Delacour in last. They will proceed into the maze in the same order and the first to touch the Triwizard Cup wins! On my whistle… one… two…three!" Fudge blew the whistle and Harry and Cedric ran into the maze, a minute later came Krum and a minute after that, Fleur went in.

After about ten minutes, Naruto stretched and yawned. This was much duller than what he expected. They couldn't even see anything! He was about to doze off when a petrifying scream rang through the air. Many around him were gasping, and he was watching with a raised eyebrow as red sparks flew from the left side of the maze. The girl he saw before was being brought out and laid upon the grass next to her fellow classmates. He also saw Krum being brought out. They had revived the both of them and they were disqualified.

"It seems Miss Delacour and Mr. Krum shall be sitting out for this final task! Oh what great effort they put up!" Fudge said smiling more broadly as though a great weight was lifted.

"The champions from the other schools already out? Does this seem a bit fishy to you, Naruto." Draco asked quietly, leaning toward Naruto.

Naruto nodded, "Now that you mention it, it seems someone fixed the last task so that Hogwarts would surely win."

"Well, I hope that whoever is doing it kills Potter." Draco said smugly, crossing his arms.

Naruto was ignoring him and looking intently at the maze as if trying to burn a hole in it to see. What was going on in there? Potter and Diggory were probably going toe to toe for the cup. "I'm being to stiff…." Naruto muttered and sat back again, but he felt rather alarmed.

Then, he felt it.

This energy…. Was _He_ back?

Naruto stood up abruptly alarming Draco and everyone around him. Something was definitely wrong. Naruto was grasping his seat so hard it snapped in his hands but Naruto didn't seem to notice. His eyes were still on the maze. 'Burn you damn maze!'

Naruto collapsed suddenly. Draco rushed to his side along with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Is something wrong?" Crabbe asked as Draco lifted Naruto up.

"Nothing, just a sudden pain in my gut…." Naruto meekly replied as he stood again. He looked to his side where Lucius was. Naruto wasn't surprised to see him clutching his arm, he was surprised, however, when he apparated away. He looked frantically around for Snape. Where he should have been sitting was empty too. 'Where'd they go?'

Naruto closed his eyes, forcing his energy into his nose. Even if you apparate your smell is still distinctly following you. The graveyard? When he opened his eyes, he saw Draco trying to locate his father too. Naruto looked apologetically and apparated, trying to follow Lucius.

* * *

Voldemort looked at each of his assembled Death Eaters and noting that two were missing. "Why have those two been faithful and had tried to find me while all of you didn't?" Voldemort asked quietly and coldly looking at each one of them. Harry was struggling against the statue that was holding him in place. His arm was bleeding vigorously, for it was cut by Wormtail, who was on the ground beside him, marveling at his new silver arm.

Harry struggled in vain, the statue's hold was too strong. He surrendered to the thought that he would be dead soon and he would meet his parents and Cedric Diggory in the afterlife. Speaking of Cedric, his body was sprawled out spread eagled, his eyes opened but no sign of life was in them. 'I'm going to die' Harry thought. 'Everything they sacrificed for me will have been in vain.' He stopped and watched Voldemort addressing his followers.

Voldemort stood and looked at the empty space. Someone was still missing. "Why is there still a gap…. It's a small gap, like a very small person was supposed to be standing there…. But who…..?"

Voldemort eyes glazed over them until finally falling onto Lucius. A cruel smile grew. "Ah, yes…. Where is young Naruto, Lucius?" Voldemort hissed.

Lucius froze. He had forgotten about Naruto in his rush to greet the Dark Lord. Before another word could be spoken, there was a thud on the grounds. A figure had just apparated into the graveyard. Voldemort turned around and his smile appeared again.

"Sorry, I'm late my Lord…" Naruto bowed lowly. "I had not been able to pinpoint this location."

Voldemort lifted Naruto up. "My, my have you grown. I can feel the power radiating off you, Naruto. You'll be in my ranks in no time at this rate."

Harry's eyes widened. Naruto? As in Naruto Uzumaki from Slytherin?! He was one of the Slytherin's who graduated last year! And Harry thought he was decent too! A lot better than those other shithead Slytherins.

"N-Naruto?" Harry gasped. Naruto's eyes shifted to Harry. Harry noticed that his eyes were blood red now and he was looking at him differently than when they were at Hogwarts.

"Hello again, Potter." Naruto said menacingly. Revenge was on his mind. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry like a sword. His eyes were clouded now. "I hope you're ready to die."

"I would like you to leave the killing to me Naruto." Voldemort whispered and Naruto lowered his wand.

Voldemort flicked his wand and the statue released Harry who fell to the floor.

"Grab you wand, Potter. I'll show to everyone now that your victory over me was just a hoax." Harry stood still, not believing what was playing out. His mind was still lingering on Naruto. He was always nice to Harry and Harry actually thought his was alright even if he was a Slytherin and even though he was in Malfoy's family. It was a lie?

"I said grab your wand!" Voldemort commnded. Harry picked up his wand.

Voldemort had his wand pointed at Harry. "Now we bow…" Voldemort mocked bowed and saw Harry had not done so. "It looks like I will also need to teach you manners." He forced Harry to bow. The pressure was too much and Harry had to submit.

"A last… we duel!" Voldemort raised his wand and threw all sorts of spells.

Harry ran for his life and hid behind a tombstone. He crouched and felt the spells whizzing by.

Voldemort laughed. "Look, my disciples, how cowardly the boy hides. Come and fight me like a man, Potter! Like your father! Or would you rather die a coward!?" Voldemort was heaving and laughing at the same time as if he was having the time of his life.

Harry sat and buried his face into his hands. 'I'm not going to die like this!' His resolve was set. If he were to die then…. He would die head on… like his father! Harry let out a battle cry and ran out.

"Finally, becoming a man, eh, Potter?" Voldemort mocked. "One last attack and you will die!"

They both raised their wands and exclaimed;

"Expelliarmus!"

"Haha! Pathetis! Avada Kedavra!"

Naruto and the others were howling with laughter. Using the disarming spell against the killing curse? Laughable. Their laughter died down however, because the two spells were now connected and a large gold dome was forming around the two. It was no longer a physical battle but a battle of wills. Voldemort was seemingly winning at first but Harry had a sudden burst of energy and his was winning now. Naruto squinted. Were those people emerging from Voldemort's end?

He now understood what this effect was. The Priori Incantatem. Harry's will had won while Naruto was pondering this. The burst of energy knocked everyone to the ground. Potter was making a break for the cup!

Voldemort's eyes burned with rage. "Get him, but don't kill him!"

Naruto was firing stupefy spells and petrifying spells at Harry while some were firing the killing curse. They all were missing him by millimeters. "No! He's getting away!"

Surely Harry summoned the cup and disappeared with Diggory's body. The Death Eaters caught up and stood where they had vanished. "Fools!" Voldemort exclaimed.

"Shall we pursue them?" A Death Eater asked.

Voldemort glared at him and re-approached Nagina and petted her. "No, it would be too risky… they would have probably appeared in front of everyone. I do not need them to know I am back yet. And besides I still have a _faithful _servant at Hogwarts." Voldemort emphasized the word faithful with a slight resentment.

His eyes were on Naruto again. "Though I failed to kill Potter, it does seem like we have something else to celebrate today." Voldemort stood in front of Naruto who in turn kneeled in front of him. "Would you like to become a Death Eater now, Naruto?" Voldemort asked in a hushed tone.

Naruto's eyes shone with surprise. "O-of course my Lord! It is my ambition to serve under you!" He bowed his head.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear from you. Wormtail hand me my wand and we will begin the initiation."

* * *

Harry had his eyes clamped shut when he grabbed the portkey. He had felt that he and Cedric's body had landed on the ground with a thud. He slowly opened his eyes to see that everyone was cheering that there was two champions. His eyes were tearing up. The guilt over Cedric's death had caught up to him again. He wept and held onto Cedric's body. Dumbledore had noticed that something was wrong and strode forward.

There was a scream that pierced through the night. This exciting night was taking a tragic turn. Harry lost all feeling as he felt Moody lifting him and dragging him to the castle. He could still hear everyone's screams.

He was roughly thrown into Moody's office and given a drink. Moody stared at him for a while before he had asked him what had happened at the graveyard. Harry had explained the Voldemort was back before realizing something.

"I never said anything about a graveyard…… wait…. You….your…." Moody's face contorted.

"Finally realized it?" Moody had begun to shake uncontrollably and he was turning into someone else, someone familiar.

The door had burst open and Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape had walked in with wands at the ready. After finding out that Moody was Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise and Moody was trapped in his seven keyed chess, Dumbledore used the Veritaserum on Crouch and found out that the Senior Barty Crouch was dead and he was the one who put Harry's name in the goblet.

"Professor McGonagall, please look after him while I bring Harry to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said leading Harry out of the room. Dumbledore glanced at Harry and said, "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Well Professor…. When I was in the graveyard, I saw Voldemort, Wormtaill and his Death Eaters but I also saw someone else." Harry started nervously. "I saw Naruto Uzumaki there too."

If Dumbledore was surprised in anyway, he chose not to show it. He only nodded in recognition and led him to the hospital wing. He was handed the Draught of Living Death potion. "Drink and dream dreamless dreams." Dumbledore encouraged as Harry closed his eyes and drifted to a nightmare free slumber.

* * *

**I'm going to stop there for now…. So how was it? I'm sure you can puke after you review. I think it's a bit rushed but I really wanted to get this out and I'm about 30% done my Lux Aeterna chapter 3…. And here's a little spoiler from the third chapter for the fans of Lux Aeterna:**

Hogwarts' castle was much larger than Durmstrang, but Durmstrang had more land that stretched even further. Naruto had to agree that he enjoyed the warmer weather though.

"Hm, they have a clock tower?" Naruto was standing at the entrance of Hogwarts and the school seamed kind of empty, like no one was there at all.

"Hello there, mate." Said two identical voices.

Naruto whirled around to see identical red headed twins looking at him curiously.

"Hi." Naruto said looking at them.

"How-." The left one started.

"-do you do?" The right one ended.

The left twin rested his elbow on Naruto's shoulder and said, "I'm Fred Weasley."

The other did the same, "And I'm George Weasley. And might we ask-."

"-who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said in amusement and somewhat perturbed.

"Hm…" Fred started as the twins circled around Naruto, eyeing him up and down.

"Judging from your uniform, you're-."

"-from Durmstrang!" They finished together.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'm visiting at Hogwarts. Can anyone of you tell me where Dumbledore is?"

They looked at each other and each grabbed him from under the arms. "Don't worry mate, we'll show you to where Dumbledore and the rest are."

He was dragged into the main entrance and through the double doors of the Great Hall.

**That's one small scene from the chapter. So anyway, do you think I should continue Beautiful Mine? Or should I concentrate on Lux Aeterna? Well, you know the deal, review and alert me! I originally was going to have this longer but this is kind of a prologue. Thanks for the support. Watch out for an update on Lux Aeterna sometime! **

**Peace to all,**

**Red…..**

**P.S.- You better update Chalky…… **


End file.
